Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates in general to universal serial bus (USB) memory devices. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a system and method for assembling a USB memory device having a chip on board (COB) carrier and a metal housing.
Description of the Related Art
USB memory devices are typically used for storage, back-up and transfer of computer files. Such devices are rewritable and can be removably connected to computers for accessing data. USB devices generally include a chip on board (COB) memory card for storing data and housing for covering the COB memory card. Several types of USB memory devices are well-known in the art. Such COB memory cards are difficult to be secured to the casing. Such devices are also difficult to be disassembled for repair and service. In addition, the casing can be moved only in single direction, and the casing required for covering the COB memory cards is costly.
Conventional USB memory devices have other drawbacks. For instance, an existing device includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory card having a tube metal housing and a COB Universal Serial Bus (USB) device and a carrier substrate with U-block disposed on one side and vertically extending upward from a bottom surface of the U-block. The COB-USB device positioned on the carrier substrate forms a USB card sub-assembly that is securely located inside the metal housing with the U-block serving to stop the COB-USB device from slipping out of the metal housing. A major drawback of the USB memory card is that the card cannot be easily assembled by the manufacturer.
A variant to this device uses a flash memory device that includes a circuit board and a contact module slidable with respect to the circuit board. The circuit board includes a plurality of first contacts each having a stiff first contact portion. The contact module includes a slider and a plurality of second contacts fixed to the slider. The slider is slidable with respect to the circuit board along a front-to-rear direction between a first position and a second position. However, the device cannot be easily disassembled for repair and service without the risk of damage.
Another existing device provides a portable USB flash memory device that includes a COB printed circuit board assembly inside. The flash memory device is enclosed inside a housing structure with a sliding button to deploy the USB plug connector external to the housing structure. The flash memory device is able to connect to a host with a Universal Serial Bus USB interface. The downside to this device is that the COB printed circuit board is secured to the housing structure via an opening on the housing structure and hence can be inserted only in a single direction.
Therefore it can be seen that there is a need for an improved USB memory device having a COB carrier, a COB memory card and a metal housing that can be easily assembled and disassembled. Such a device would include an external enclosure that can be pre-assembled with the metal housing to enable flexibility to install the COB carrier only when required. This needed device would include a side interlock mechanism to prevent unauthorized retrieval of the COB carrier from the metal housing. Such a device would be easily assembled by inserting COB carrier from either direction. Further, the COB carrier would be easily removed from the metal housing without damaging either the metal housing or the carrier for easy repair and service. This device would be simple, secure and cost effective.